Destiny Awaits
by Regal Bandit
Summary: A Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons ( Tangled/Brave/Rise of the Guardians/How To Train Your Dragon crossover) AU fic set in the Harry Potter universe. Four Hogwarts students will eventually meet each other and find their destinies interwoven with each other as they uncover secrets, find romance, and try to pass their studies while evil lurks in the shadows.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Brave, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon.

A/N: This is a HP alternative universe. Everything that happened in their movies hasn't happened yet. It will happen in some way, shape or form during their times at Hogwarts. I can not stress this is very AU. I hope to keep them in character no matter how much I twist their histories. I also have no clue where to look for a beta for this, so my grammar and punctuation is not so great.

Jack Frost raced past the school children and their parents as he tried to reach a dark ally for his friend and partner in crime, Flynn Rider. Due to his high speed he ended up crashing into a blond girl with extremely long hair, no matter how much she had it braided to ease the length, it was still long enough to be troublesome. Jack snatched up a few Galleons of hers, that had fallen out, without her noticing.

"I'm so sorry." Jack said as he got up and then helped her up. She brushed her robe and he noticed she had a Hufflepuff scarf on.

"It happens, though running in a crowded street is probably not a good idea." the young girl gave him a sincere smile. "Honestly I'm just glad no one's tripped over my hair. I was worried that would happen... again."

Again? Who was this girl and why have her hair that long if it was such a nuisance? Before he could ask two worried adults arrived at her side, their concerned looks made Jack figure they were probably her mother and father.

"Rapunzel, are you alright?" the older man asked. Jack felt a pain in his heart at the concern that showed through this man's eyes. He had never had a father, heck, he barely had many memories. His only memories consisted of an orphanage and his best friend, Flynn.

She nodded and looked at Jack. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." he nodded. " Sorry again, I was in a hurry."

Rapunzel smiled and Jack felt a twinge of guilt for stealing from her. "You are forgiven. So you are starting Hogwarts this year?"

It was then Jack started to feel very self-conscious in his torn hand-me-down robe. This Rapunzel was clearly well off enough to afford the best robes and books. He blushed. "Yes."

"Maybe we'll see each other again? Maybe you will be in Hufflepuff!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Jack gave a polite smile to the kind girl, but he had no intention of being in Hufflepuff. Flynn was in Slytherin and that was where Jack wanted to be too. It was then a small green animal, possibly a lizard literally popped out of Rapunzel's hair. Jack swore this animal was judging him and when the "lizard" stuck out his tongue at Jack, he was sure of it and he wanted to get away from it as soon as possible. "Maybe. If you'll excuse me I still have a lot to do before the train leaves."

"I understand. See you at Hogwarts!" Rapunzel waved to the boy as he scurried off.

Jack was nearly out of breath when he reached his destination.

"Sorry it took so long but I ran into a girl." Jack apologized.

A teenage boy, who was a few years older than Jack and who was growing trying to grow a goatee, stepped out of the shadows. "Was she cute?"

"She had kind eyes." Jack replied.

"Kind eyes? Oh, don't tell me your in love?" the older boy rolled his eyes.

"No, like you I like brunettes. She was blond with the longest hair I've ever seen. A Hufflepuff."

This seemed to resonate with the older boy. "You met Princess Rapunzel. I've been trying to steal a family heirloom of hers for years. We will live like kings when I finally get it"

Jack grinned. "Well, Flynn, I may not have gotten some old jewelry, but I did snag some Galleons."

Flynn perked up at this. " I've trained you well." Flynn beamed. "Now let's go catch our train before it leaves without us!"

Not long after on the train to Hogwarts a young girl with out of control red curls was making her way through the train. She ended up in a compartment with two boys her age, also heading to Hogwarts for their first time. One boy was a brunette with a very lanky body, the other was blonde and heavyset.

"So it's yer first time too?" the young girl asked.

The blond boy answered. "Yes, we're from Berk."

"Berk?! Yer Vikings?!" the young girl said astonished. She looked over at the lanky brunette, unimpressed. "Yer Hiccup, aren't ya?" she asked the brunette. Stoick of Berk was known for having a son that, well let's say, wasn't your average Viking.

"My reputation precedes me, I see." Hiccup said, slightly annoyed. "Scottish. Red hair. I'd say you are a Weasley, but there is none of age attending this year."

"I'm Merida of DunBroch."

_Oh-h-h-h, Hiccup chuckled to himself. __If there was someone with a more outcast reputation than him, it was the rebellious Scottish princess, Merida._

"Nice to meet you, Merida. I'm Fishlips." the blond boy introduced himself politely.

"You know, Fishlips, we don't exactly get along with the Scots." Hiccup reminded him.

Fishlips said. "That was along time ago and beggers can't be choosers when it comes to friends. She's like us."

"I am not!"

"She is not!"

"See, you are agreeing already! We are outcasts and so is she. We are not exactly what our parents wanted. Plus, like your father, her father is also a Gryffindor."

Merida and Hiccup thought on this and didn't want to admit Fishlips was right.

Fishlips continued. "You both want to be Gryffindors too, I bet."

"Like my father." Merida said proudly. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

_It wasn't much, Fishlips thought, but it was a start._


End file.
